W locie
by Delta Niris
Summary: Itachi i Shisui przekrojowo. Zbiór krótkich scen z ich życia sprzed masakry klanu.


Opowiadanie powstało jako prezent pod choinkę dla **miśqi**. Jeszcze raz wszystkiego naj, naj!

 **Życzenie:** _Itachi i Shisui – najlepiej przekrojowo, w postaci mini scenek z całej ich znajomości. Możesz też skupić się na jakimś jednym aspekcie, dowolnym, choć teraz pomyślałam, że fajnie by było poczytać co musiało dziać się w ich głowach tuż przed podjęciem decyzji o zdradzie klanu. Tak, jeśli wciśniesz sporo angstu będzie dobrze. Nawet bardziej niż dobrze._

Powiedzmy, że z założeń został angst i główne postaci ;)

 **Kanon:** Z grubsza pilnowałam, żeby zgadzał się z główną linią fabularną w anime i fillerami z _Naruto Shipuuden_ z odcinków 451-458 ( _Itachi Shinden_ ). Od siebie dorzuciłam parę postaci i w zasadzie większość biografii Shisuia.

 **W locie**

Itachi wiedział, co czuł Shisui – w ostatnim momencie, w trakcie lotu-upadku, pamiętał to przecież, pęd i chęć życia za wszelką cenę – ale wiedział również, co Shisui myślał. Dlatego nie przeszukał wąwozu, nie poszedł za nurtem rzeki do rozlewiska, gdzie woda zwalniała i pozostawiała na piaszczystym brzegu gałęzie i kłody, nie chwytał się nadziei. Tamtej nocy przetarł oczy, które zaczęły go boleć, upewnił się, że nie zostawili śladów nad brzegiem otchłani i wrócił do domu, na wypadek gdyby Danzo postanowił go szpiegować.

Tylko w pokoju Sasuke paliło się światło, rodzice wciąż uczestniczyli w spotkaniu klanu. Przez moment Itachi obserwował brata przez niedosunięte drzwi, walcząc z ochotą, aby wejść do środka, przysiąść się, zobaczyć, jaka manga pochłonęła go tym razem – może nawet w końcu nauczyć go, jak gra się w shogi.

Cofnął się o krok, o drugi, bezszelestnie przeszedł do swojej sypialni – po tylu latach w tym domu wiedział dobrze, które deski skrzypią. W ciemności rozpiął kamizelkę i odłożył katanę. Jego palce natrafiły na maskę ANBU. Cofnął dłoń, jakby został ukąszony.

Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, walcząc o to, aby uspokoić swój oddech. Po kolejnych paru sekundach udało mu się dezaktywować oczy.

Gdy Mikoto zajrzała do niego po powrocie, spał. Regenerował siły. Nie śnił o niczym.

(Parę pokojów dalej Sasuke udawał, że śpi. Musiała zarekwirować wolumin, który ukrył pod futonem, aby zyskać choć cień szansy na obudzenie syna rano do szkoły. A później skłamała, że Itachi nie wrócił jeszcze z misji, żeby kupić mu tych parę godzin spokoju).

W tym samym czasie babka Shisuiego siedziała w swojej kuchni, zaciskała palce na pospiesznie napisanym liście i płakała.

 **xxx**

Shisui początkowo nie uczestniczył w Trzeciej Wojnie Shinobi. Jego rodzice zdecydowali, że jest na to za mały, więc został z babką. Ich mieszkanie było niewielkie i miało dziwny zapach, ale lubił wspinać się na parapet i obserwować ludzi kotłujących na ulicy poniżej. Nawet w trakcie wojny ta dzielnica Konohy była głośna i tłoczna. Czasem przychodził do niego Tsuna, który mieszkał naprzeciwko i wspólnie wpadali na naprawdę głupie pomysły, ponieważ kiedy Tsuna był obok, Shisui czuł się niezwyciężony i nieustraszony. Kłopoty zaczynały się, gdy jego kolega znikał, zawsze doskonale wyczuwając nadchodzące problemy. Najczęściej więc z konsekwencjami zabaw chłopiec musiał mierzyć się sam, a te bywały opłakane, również w całkiem niemetaforycznym sensie. Babka Shisuia uważała Tsunę za młodego hultaja, ale nigdy nie zakazała im się spotykać. Nigdy też nie narzekała, gdy chłopiec wpadał do nich na obiad i brał po dwie dokładki, choć to znaczyło, że czasami sama nie jadła. Dopiero z czasem Shisui uświadomił sobie, dlaczego Tsuna to robił – tak samo jak zrozumiał, czemu miał sharingana najwcześniej z nich wszystkich.

(Ale gdy sam musiał tłumaczyć się z wylania całkiem dobrego soku porzeczkowego na głowę absolutnie przypadkowego przechodnia, szczerze swojego przyjaciela nie znosił).

Później zaczęli chodzić razem do Akademii. Wojna przedłużała się i poza frontem pozostali tylko ci niezdolni do służby. Ich nauczyciel śmiesznie akcentował słowa i nie miał prawej ręki. Gdy wracali do domu, obładowani stertą zadań domowych, nabijali się z tego, w jaki sposób mówił. KonoHa. KonoHa. SHInoBi.

Raz Shisui wpadł na niego na tyłach szkoły, gdzie nauczyciele wychodzili zapalić. Mężczyzna mamrotał do siebie i płakał, trąc kikut. Nie zauważył ucznia. Chłopiec powiedział o tym Tsunie i obu im było jakoś głupio.

Później ojciec Shisuia wrócił. Mama nie. Mama została gdzieś tam – ale udało się odzyskać jej oczy. To było pierwsze pytanie, które zadała babka, gdy udało jej się choć na moment stłumić szloch i oderwać od ciała syna. Co z jej oczami? Czy ma je wróg?

Shisui stał nieruchomo koło położonych na szpitalnej podłodze noszy i starał się rozpoznać w tym obcym człowieku – obcych zwłokach – swojego ojca. Wydawało mu się, że są podobni. On i ten mężczyzna. Że mają podobne włosy.

Nagle babka chwyciła go za rękę, jej dłoń była dziwnie chłodna.

– Pożegnaj się, Shisui…

Wyrwał się jej, uciekł. Z korytarza, który był bardziej tłoczny od ulicy, który był _kostnicą_ , na świeże powietrze, a później do lasu. Tsuna go znalazł. Wiedział, gdzie lubił chodzić.

– Daj spokój – powiedział, wciskając ręce do kieszeni. Kopnął leżącą na ziemi szyszkę. – Przecież ty go nawet nie pamiętasz. Ile lat miałeś, jak ich wysłali, cztery?

– To mój tata.

– To tylko trup. Chodź, twoja babcia się martwi.

Shisui wstał i wytarł oczy. Nawet bez lustra wiedział, że sharingan jest aktywny. Widział _inaczej._ Tsuna wyciągnął do niego rękę, więc złapał ją, dając się prowadzić jak małe dziecko.

– Tsuna...

– Co?

– Pamiętam moją mamę.

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu.

– Ja nie – odpowiedział w końcu chłopiec.

Ani wcześniej, ani później nigdy nie wspominał o swojej rodzinie.

Później ich drogi się rozeszły. Shisui zdał Akademię w trybie przyspieszonym i coraz jaśniejsze dla klanu zaczęło się stawać, że jest geniuszem. Dla wioski również. Przydzielono go do drużyny ze starszymi geninami. Pierwszy z trójki został chuninem – w wieku dziesięciu lat, tuż przed końcem wojny. Jego oczy rozwijały się szybko.

Tsuna zaczął udawać, że nie potrafi nauczyć się ninjutsu ani rzucania kunaiami. Nie zdawał z klasy do klasy. Młodsze dzieci śmiały się z niego.

(Powiedział nauczycielowi, że jeśli teraz zrobi z niego genina, podetnie sobie ścięgna).

Wojna się skończyła i Shisui wrócił do domu. Razem z Tsuną wydali połowę jego wypłaty na słodycze i przez cały tydzień biwakowali nad rzeką, żywiąc się głównie cukrem i rybami. Później musieli znowu dorosnąć. Shisui dostał propozycje pracy w ANBU lub w policji, wybrał ANBU. Tsuna zaczepił się w knajpie z ramenem jako pomocnik. Kiedy Shisui nie miał misji, a Tsuna wyrobił się z obowiązkami, szli do lasu, aby pobawić się w chowanego albo berka, albo pograć w karty. Shisui zawsze wygrywał.

Minął rok.

Tsuna zginął w trakcie ataku kyuubiego na Konohę.

 **xxx**

Itachi z wojny zapamiętał nocne ogniska, ponieważ palono je rzadko – tylko wtedy, gdy ludzie byli pewni, że w pobliżu nie ma wroga, że nie da rady się do nich zbliżyć. Atmosfera przy nich była inna, niemal swobodna. Niektórzy żartowali, śmiali się. Kobiety siadały na kolanach mężczyzn i całowały ich, niezależnie od tego, czy byli razem, czy nie. Jeden z członków klanu – chłopiec zapomniał, jak miał na imię – nosił ze sobą flet. Jego muzyka nigdy nie była smutna.

Itachi pamiętał też, że Mikoto czesała mu włosy. Uważała to za ważne. Tak jak to, aby mył codziennie twarz i ręce, jadł coś więcej niż tylko pigułki żywnościowe, żeby spał blisko niej – tak blisko, by w razie czego mogła zasłonić mu uszy, gdy medycy zabierali się do pracy w partackich warunkach. I żeby trzymał się z dala od pola bitwy. Od frontu.

Nigdy nie kłóciła się z Fugaku przy innych, nie podważała jego autorytetu jako głowy klanu i rodziny, ale chłopiec wiedział, że wszystko zmienia się, gdy są sami.

(Śledził ich. Był ciekawy. Był samotny).

Po jednej z awantur ojciec wrócił do obozowiska, dał mu kunai i apteczkę, i kazał iść ze sobą. Mikoto milczała.

– Szukaj rannych ze znakiem Konohy i nie zbliżaj się do samej walki – rzucił mężczyzna oschle.

Itachi miał wtedy cztery lata.

Gdy wrócili – obaj, żywi – Mikoto milczała nadal. Na ramieniu miała świeży bandaż. Odwróciła głowę, gdy Fugaku do niej podszedł.

– Widzisz, że nic mu nie jest? Radzi sobie lepiej niż genini.

Cisza ciążyła.

Chłopiec wodził pomiędzy nimi wzrokiem. W końcu kucnęła i obejrzała syna uważnie, szukając zranień. Wstała, złapała go za rękę. Z jej oczu zniknęło ciepło. Gdy patrzyła na Fugaku, były czerwone od sharingana. Nie powiedziała niczego.

(Zaczęli ze sobą znów rozmawiać, gdy wojna dobiegła końca).

Trzecią rzeczą, którą Itachi zapamiętał, były kruki.

 **xxx**

Przydzielili im dom, Shisuiowi i jego babce, choć mieszkali tylko we dwoje. Po ciasnocie poprzedniego lokum, przestronny budynek wydawał się absurdalny, nieodpowiedni. Chłopiec krążył po pustych pokojach, próbując przywyknąć do myśli, że od teraz będzie tutaj mieszkał. I że za każdym razem, aby przejść do innego pomieszczenia, musi wyjść na taras okalający dom.

Wystawić się.

Ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że podobał mu się ogród, sadzawka, las wdzierający się do środka w miejscu, w którym zawalił się parkan. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że to niewłaściwie – że nie dostał go dlatego że stracił podobny, ani za to, co rodzice robili w trakcie wojny, ani nawet za to, co sam zrobił – po prostu miał silne oczy. Uchiha dbali o swoich geniuszy.

Nie dbali o nikogo innego.

Złapał się na tym, że od kilkunastu minut stoi nieruchomo pośrodku pustego pomieszczenia, trzęsąc się jak w febrze.

– Shisui…

Tym razem jego babka miała ciepłe ręce – ciepłe i suche jak stary papier. Pozwolił się jej przygarnąć, zgarbił ramiona, miał jedenaście lat, a był już wyższy od niej.

– Shisui – powtórzyła. – Już dobrze.

– Moje oczy się zmieniły…

– To normalne. Tak jest po stracie.

– Babciu.

– Tak?

Nie płakał. Nie potrafił się rozpłakać, ale z boku tak musiało to wyglądać.

– ANBU nas obserwuje – powiedział.

Zaczęła gładzić go po plecach, spokojnym, kojącym ruchem.

– Wiem. Wszyscy wiedzą – stwierdziła cicho. – Nie myśl o tym.

– Ale…

– Są podejrzliwi. Z czasem wszystko się uspokoi.

– Ale ja jestem z ANBU.

Jej dłoń nawet nie drgnęła, głos się nie zmienił, jednak...

– Nie opowiadaj głupot, Shisui. To tylko praca.

...po tym już nigdy nie byli między sobą szczerzy.

 **xxx**

Itachi lubił las i tereny treningowe klanu. Podobała mu się stara świątynia, w której wiatr poruszał drewnianymi deseczkami, tak że obijały się o siebie i ten stukot brzmiał niemal jak rozmowa. Pod stropem jaskółki uwiły gniazdo. Czasami siedział na schodach, obserwując jak wpadają do świątyni, słuchając wiatru.

Gdy Mikoto się o tym dowiedziała, poprosiła, aby nie zbliżał się do tamtego miejsca – _jeszcze nie_ – więc przeniósł się w głąb lasu. Wisiały tam tarcze, prowokowały. W końcu na swoje wędrówki zaczął zabierać kunaie. Shisuia spotkał, gdy trenował.

O tym, że chłopak istnieje, wiedział – wiedział również, że jest niezwykle utalentowany. Fugaku często rozmawiał z nim o ludziach w klanie, upewniał się, że Itachi ma dobre rozeznanie, zna imiona, techniki, problemy. Na wszelki wypadek.

Nigdy wcześniej jednak ze sobą nie rozmawiali, on i Shisui, nie sami w każdym razie, bez dorosłych, zbyt duża różnica wieku ich dzieliła – zbyt różne obowiązki.

Shisui okazał się miły.

Gdyby Itachi był starszy, w zainteresowaniu starszego chłopca mógłby wietrzyć podstęp, zastanawiać się, jaki cel stoi za jego zachowaniem.

Gdyby Shisui był starszy, być może myślałby o zyskach, jakie przynosi przyjaźń z przyszłą głową klanu albo traktowałby go jak potencjalnego rywala, kolejnego geniusza.

Ale spotkali się jako dzieci.

 **xxx**

– Na wojnie jest więcej kruków niż ludzi – zauważył Itachi.

Siedzieli na skale ponad głową drugiego hokage – tego, który nienawidził ich klanu – i jedli bento. Shisui to, które przygotowała mu babka, Itachi zrobione przez Mikoto.

– Mhm – mruknął starszy chłopiec, odprowadzając wzrokiem ptaka, który wcześniej krążył ponad ich głowami. – Często koło ciebie latają.

– Myślę że mnie lubią. Ja je lubię. Ugh.

Shisui odruchowo napiął mięśnie.

– Co?

– Śliwka. – Itachi ostrożnie wyłowił ją z pudełka i bez pytania wrzucił do ryżu Shisuia.

– To nie fair. Też ich nie lubię – zaprotestował bez przekonania.

– Przyjaźń to poświęcenia.

– A to gdzie usłyszałeś?

Itachi wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na niego uważnie.

– Tak po prostu jest, prawda?

Shisui pomyślał, że rozumie, czemu dorośli traktują Itachiego tak, jak traktują – sam czuł, że jest inny, poważniejszy i spokojniejszy od innych dzieci. Gdy rozmowy zbaczały na trudniejsze tematy, czasami miał wrażenie, że to on nie nadąża, że to jemu umykają dodatkowe znaczenia. To było nieprzyjemne uczucie, jak mrowienie w miejscu, którego nie można podrapać. Myśl, że wie o tobie więcej niż powinien. Niż ty sam wiesz.

Odwrócił wzrok.

– A oprócz kruków, co jeszcze lubisz? – zmienił temat niezręcznie.

– Dango i mojego brata.

– Bardziej dango czy brata?

– Dango – odparł bez wahania.

Kiedy indziej był po prostu siedmiolatkiem.

 **xxx**

Drugi geniusz w jednym klanie w przeciągu paru lat… Kolejny w wiosce… Ludzie uważali to za zły omen. Itachi stał tuż obok płacht materiału, które odgradzały wnętrze malutkiego lokalu od ulicy, i czekał, aż minie ulewa. Kakashi oderwał łokcie od blatu, machinalnym ruchem podciągnął materiałową maskę. Tę ANBU zsuniętą miał na skroń.

– Nie jesz? – spytał.

– W domu mam obiad.

Widział, że jeden z klientów obserwuje go od dłuższego momentu. Nie próbował tego ukrywać. Kakashi zmienił nieznacznie postawę. Nie było w niej groźby, ale sugestia, że w razie czego sięgnięcie po broń nie będzie dla niego problemem.

Obcy rzucił koło talerza odliczoną kwotę i wyszedł, nie kończąc posiłku.

Właściciel spojrzał na nich zakłopotany.

– Nie przejmujcie się. To przez te maski…

– Nie lubi ANBU? – zainteresował się Kakashi.

– Skąd… głupie zabobony…

– Zabobony? – Tym razem nawet Itachi poczuł się zagubiony.

– Jak to mówią… silne dzieci rodzą się, gdy kraj potrzebuje armii.

– Że ktoś w to wierzy… – mruknął Kakashi.

Itachi wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

– Przestaje padać – stwierdził.

Shisui roześmiał się, gdy powtórzył mu to powiedzenie następnego dnia.

– Po prostu kraj formuje armię, gdy ma z czego – stwierdził z goryczą. – Nie ma w tym nic mistycznego.

 **xxx**

Sasuke również był genialny. Kiedy Shisui to sobie uświadomił, po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz.

 **xxx**

Powinien stać koło Fugaku, na samym przodzie, ale ludzie szybko przywykli, że w trakcie spotkań klanu trzymał się z tyłu, koło kolumn podtrzymujących strop piwnicy. Obserwował. Nie zabierał głosu.

(W końcu był _tylko dzieckiem_ ).

– Nigdy nie mówisz, co o tym myślisz – zauważył Shisui, gdy doszli do zawieszonych w lesie tarczy. Miejsce było na tyle oddalone i zapomniane, że mało kto tutaj zaglądał, nie opłacało się więc trzymać je pod stałą obserwacją. Mogli mówić swobodnie.

– Ty też nie zabierasz głosu zbyt często.

– Bo nie słuchają. – Shisui usiadł na kłodzie i otworzył butelkę z wodą. – Ostatnio Mirume wprost powiedział, że mogę wiedzieć coś o ninjutsu, ale nie o życiu.

– Nie słyszałem tego.

– Wypadła ci misja.

– Aha.

Itachi wyciągnął shurikeny. Przymierzył się.

– Więc…? – spytał znów Shisui.

Metal wbił się w sam środek tarczy.

– Myślę że wszyscy są zmęczeni sytuacją – powiedział Itachi ostrożnie.

– Tak.

– W końcu nie byliśmy zamieszani w atak kyuubiego.

– Wiem.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy przerywanej tylko przez shurikeny wbijające się w stare drewno.

– Nie byliśmy? – spytał Itachi, gdy pozbył się ostatniego.

Shisui przestał bawić się trzymanym w ręce kunaiem.

– Nie. Czemu pytasz?

– Pamiętam, że moi rodzice wyszli z domu tamtej nocy.

– Musieli mieć misję – stwierdził bez chwili wahania.

– Nie wiesz tego.

– Wiem – powiedział stanowczo, wstając. Złapał wzrok przyjaciela. – Ponieważ niezależnie od sytuacji, twój ojciec nigdy nie pozwoliłby kyuubiemu zabić nikogo z naszego klanu. Jesteśmy rodziną. Nie pozwoliłby nas skrzywdzić. Nikomu ani niczemu.

Itachi przez chwilę rozważał te słowa. W końcu jego ramiona rozluźniły się.

 **xxx**

Dwa dni później Itachi przeszedł do Korzenia. Shisui w pierwszej chwili nie uwierzył. Stał na wieży obserwacyjnej, przy lunecie skierowanej na ich dzielnicę, i patrzył na Kakashiego bez zrozumienia.

– Przeszedł pod rozkazy Danzo – powtórzył Hatake.

W końcu udało mu się wyartykułować odpowiedź:

– Powiedziałby mi o tym.

– Mnie też nie ostrzegł.

– Dlaczego…?

– Nie wiem. Myślałem, że rozmawialiście o tym.

– Nie.

– Pogadasz z nim? W Korzeniu… – nagle Kakashi urwał, jakby w ostatniej chwili uznał, że nie powinien o czymś wspominać. – Wiesz, co mówią.

– Tak. Jasne.

– Sam to zrobię, jeśli uda mi się go dorwać.

– Jeśli nie wiesz, gdzie mieszka, dam ci adres – zaproponował Shisui. W tej samej chwili uświadomił sobie, że to głupie. Kakashi był dowódcą jednostki. Musiał wiedzieć, gdzie jest dom Itachiego.

Hatake pokręcił głową.

– Złapię go na mieście – stwierdził tylko. – Tak będzie lepiej. Ale jeśli spotkasz go pierwszy, przekaż, że chcę go widzieć u siebie na następnej misji.

– W porządku.

Shisui porozmawiał z Itachim wieczorem. Dyskutowali długo, poza dzielnicą, poza granicami terenów ćwiczebnych, gdy upewnili się kilkukrotnie, że nikt nie kręci się w pobliżu.

Dwa miesiące później Shisuiowi udało się też dostać do Korzenia.

 **xxx**

– Izumi pytała o ciebie – zauważył Shisui, gdy spotkali się przy wąwozie. – Prosiła, żebym przekazał, że idzie dzisiaj na kilkudniową misję.

– Wiem. W porannym raporcie Chiguro to odnotował.

– Złapiesz ją przy bramie, jeśli się pospieszysz.

Itachi spojrzał na niego bez zrozumienia.

– Po co?

Shisui stłumił westchnienie. Miał wrażenie, że Itachi z czasem staje się coraz bardziej nieprzystępny. Już wcześniej miał naturę samotnika, teraz jednak wręcz stronił od ludzi. Kakashi stracił nadzieję na wspólny wypad, Izumi przestała zaglądać do jego domu, w klanie zaczynano szeptać… Gdyby Shisui nie widział go czasami z bratem, zapomniałby, że ten chłopiec potrafi jeszcze się uśmiechać.

– A wiesz… – rzucił tknięty impulsem. – Do Konohy trafił cyrk. Jakaś mała grupa, parę osób używających ninjutsu. Słyszałem, że są całkiem nieźli, zwłaszcza dziewczyna wykorzystująca czakrę wiatru.

– Widziałem plakat.

– Nie chcesz pójść? Możemy zabrać ze sobą Sasuke. Wieczór mam wolny.

– Nie mogę.

Shisui zmarszczył brwi.

– Misja? Dopiero skończyłeś poprzednią.

– Ojciec chce ze mną porozmawiać. – Na twarzy chłopca pojawiło się zmęczenie. – Nie wiem, jak długo to zajmie. Ale możesz zabrać Sasuke… Jest łatwiej, gdy nie ma go w domu.

– W porządku – obiecał wbrew sobie. A później dodał: – Nie traktuj go jak wroga.

– Brata?

– Fugaku. Wiesz o czym mówię.

Itachi milczał przez chwilę.

– Próbuję – stwierdził w końcu cicho.

 **xxx**

Złożono mu propozycję. Itachi obiecał, że ją przemyśli, więc myślał.

Leżał nad rzeką, z rękoma wsuniętymi pod kark, wpatrując się w cienkie strzępy chmur, które przypominały nieco poszczerbione ostrza. Czuł czakrę osoby, która go śledziła, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. W swoim umyśle był bezpieczny jak zawsze.

I zagubiony jak nigdy wcześniej.

Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkich ludzi, których zabił do tej pory, od samego początku – od wojny. Ich twarze i powody, dla których to zrobił. Ustalić, co znaczyło życie.

Czy chciał je chronić.

Które.

(Sytuacja była coraz bardziej napięta).

Zamknął oczy. Słuchał wody, zwierząt w lesie, odruchowo tłumiąc swoją czakrę. Odpoczywał.

W końcu trafił na niego Sasuke. Itachi pozwolił mu wierzyć, że go podszedł, obudził. Widział, że jest z tego dumny.

– Znalazłem cię.

– Faktycznie – odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. – Skąd wiedziałeś?

Chłopiec podniósł się, roztarł zdrętwiałe od bezruchu ramiona. Obserwator trwał na posterunku, ukryty poza zasięgiem ich wzroku.

– Od Shisuia. On zawsze wie, gdzie jesteś.

– Przyszedł z tobą?

– Nie. Pomaga naprawić dach pani Sorami. – Sasuke wydął usta, jednym grymasem pokazując, co sądzi o kobiecie, względnie nudnych pracach budowlanych. – Itaaachi, potrenujesz ze mną?

Itachi pomyślał o człowieku, który od kilku godzin czekał, licząc na to, że zrobi coś pochopnego.

– Dobrze. Mam dzisiaj dużo czasu.

Zabrał brata tam, gdzie wisiały stare tarcze.

 **xxx**

– Twojemu ojcu nie zależy na buncie. Ale nie może działać przeciwko wszystkim.

– Zawsze go bronisz.

– Po prostu widzę więcej od ciebie. Słyszę… Zaczynają rozmawiać już ze mną jak z dorosłym. Czasami. Twój ojciec również.

– Powtórzyłeś to dwa razy: twój ojciec. Zwykle mówisz: Fugaku.

– To nieważne.

– Masz dowody?

– Itachi.

– Więc to tylko domysły.

Shisui pozwolił, aby jego oczy uaktywniły się. Najpierw pojawił się w nich sharingan, później mangekyou.

– Wie o nich – powiedział powoli. – Tylko on i moja babcia. Teraz ty. Gdyby naprawdę chciał…

– Rozumiem.

Itachi odetchnął głęboko.

– Powiem mu, że chcą, żebym zdawał raporty z naszych spotkań – zdecydował. – Później… zobaczę.

Tyle mógł zrobić. Tylko tyle też od niego wymagali. Na razie.

 **xxx**

Wraz z jesienią przyszły ulewy, a z ulewami wilgotny chłód. Babka Shisuia rozchorowała się na płuca, więc chłopak zdecydował się wziąć parę dni wolnego, po raz pierwszy w życiu. Siedział przy jej macie, grali w shogi. Obok parzyła się herbata.

– Coś złego dzieje się z tym chłopcem. Tym, którym się opiekujesz – zauważyła, gdy udało jej się przestać kaszleć.

Nie oderwał wzroku od bierek.

– Jest zmęczony, tylko tyle. Dali mu jednostkę pod dowództwo.

– Shisui, posłuchałbyś raz starej kobiety.

Zmusił się do uśmiechu.

– Gdybym to ja powiedział, że jesteś stara, trzepnęłabyś mnie ścierką. Albo kataną.

– Nie zmieniaj…

Znów się rozkaszlała. Podał jej chustkę, żeby miała czym otrzeć usta. Stłumił niepokój. Medyk powiedział, że lekarstwa wystarczą. To i trochę leczniczej czakry. Że nie potrzeba szpitala.

– Nie zmieniaj tematu – dokończyła. – Widzę to, gdy po ciebie przychodzi. Ma inne oczy.

– Zmęczone.

– Skoro chcesz tak to nazywać…

Nie chciał. Nie chciał myśleć o tym w ogóle.

– Znów wygrałam, Shisui – zauważyła, kładąc bierkę na odpowiednim polu. – Przestałbyś mi dawać fory. Twój ojciec… – Znów się rozkaszlała. Czekał cierpliwie. – Twój ojciec też tak grał w twoim wieku. Jak ostatni baran.

Uśmiechnął się, tym razem szczerze. Przestał, gdy dokończyła wypowiedź:

– Ale ty się wdałeś w matkę, Shisui. Naiwny też jesteś po niej.

 **xxx**

Itachi obserwował dzieci w Akademii. Sasuke ścigał się z Naruto, choć dla obu powinno być oczywiste, że Uzumaki nie ma z nim szans. Biegli już trzeci raz.

Dlaczego Sasuke się na to zgadzał? Sprawiała mu przyjemność różnica w ich umiejętnościach? Poniżanie chłopca? Czy odwrotnie: lubił go? Traktował jak równego sobie?

Itachi nie miał pojęcia – Sasuke nigdy nie wspominał o Uzumakim.

Ani o innych dzieciach.

Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby miał przyjaciela. Kogoś spoza rodziny, klanu, z zewnątrz. Do kogo mógłby pójść, gdy w jego oczach pojawi się sharingan (kto nie będzie z tego _dumny_ ), kto zatroszczyłby się o niego, gdyby Konoha...

Chłopiec drgnął, przestraszony własną myślą.

 **xxx**

Coraz częściej kupował jedzenie na mieście i zabierał do domu gotowe posiłki. Tak było im łatwiej – on nie lubił gotowania, jego babka zaczynała coraz bardziej ślepnąć. Żartował, że niedługo schowa jej wszystkie noże. Odparła, że poradzi sobie i z samymi kunaiami.

W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że w jednym miejscu bywa częściej niż w innym. Córka kucharza zaczęła się z nim droczyć. Nigdy nie powiedział jej, jak ma na nazwisko.

Nie chciał, aby myślała o nim źle, gdyby jednak...

 **xxx**

To była dziwna gra, pomiędzy nim i przyjacielem. Składali raporty, zarówno starszyźnie, jak i Fugaku, czasami wspólnie, czasami osobno, ale żaden z nich nie potrafił ocenić, komu wierny jest ten drugi. Ten okres zawieszenia ciągnął się przez zimę, część wiosny.

Shisui poczuł się zmęczony.

– Co zdecydowałeś? – spytał wprost, używając mangekyou, aby zabezpieczyć się przed podsłuchem. Nie był zbyt dobry w tworzeniu iluzji, ale radził sobie z podstawami. Brodzili w szarym, bezkształtnym świecie.

Itachi zawahał się.

– Nie wiem. A ty? – spytał.

– Nie chcę wojny.

– Więc staniesz po stronie Danzo?

– Trzeciego – skorygował.

– On sam nie wie, co robić. Myśli że wystarczy rozmowa.

Shisui przystanął. Przyjrzał się chłopcu uważnie.

Rzeczywiście Itachi miał zmęczone oczy.

– Może wystarczyć… – zaczął powoli i urwał.

Nie, to jednak nie było zmęczenie.

– Próbowałem rozmawiać. Ojciec mnie nie słucha. Nie posłucha też Trzeciego. To wszystko trwało zbyt długo, aby wystarczyły słowa.

– ...Więc staniesz po stronie Danzo – Shisui podsumował jego słowa martwym głosem.

– Nie wiem. – Itachi uciekł spojrzeniem. – Po prostu nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek zginął.

Shisui zmusił się, aby wyciągnąć rękę, rozczochrać mu włosy, zdusić niepokój, jak odczuwał, gdy przebywali razem.

– Daj mi trochę czasu. Znajdę rozwiązanie – obiecał.

On był dorosły, Itachi miał trzynaście lat. Nie mógł o tym zapomnieć, nawet gdy nikt inny nie pamiętał.

 **xxx**

Mogę ich zmusić.

To była dziwna myśl, która pojawiła się jednej z wielu bezsennych nocy. Shisui leżał w bezruchu, wpatrując się w ciemność.

Mogę ich zmusić.

Ale to byłoby złe. Niemoralne. Niewłaściwe. I co gorsza: mogło okazać się nieskuteczne.

Ale mógł…

Musiało istnieć inne rozwiązanie.

Musiało.

Tsuna by uciekł. Zabrał Itachiego, Sasuke, odszedł w nocy. Shisui wiedział, jak funkcjonuje ANBU, Korzeń. Nigdy by ich nie znaleźli. Babcia by zrozumiała... Tsuna zawsze znikał, gdy wyczuwał kłopoty.

Ale on nie był nim, więc leżał dalej, ze wzrokiem wbitym w pustkę, czując jak ucieka czas. Ciemność ukrywała mangekyou w jego oczach.

 **xxx**

Zapomniał.

Nie był pewien, w którym momencie. Zawsze dobrze mu to wychodziło, myślenie o Itachim jak o dziecku, jak o młodszym bracie. Nie geniuszu, narzędziu, przyszłym liderze. Ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie pracowali razem, nawet gdy byli w tych samych jednostkach, rozdzielali ich do innych grup – trzymanie dwóch sharinganów w jednym miejscu uznawano za marnotrawstwo. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jest być w jego drużynie.

Gdy stali nad urwiskiem, omawiając następny ruch, Shisui czuł się, jakby rozmawiał z Fugaku. Te same oszczędne, wyważone odpowiedzi. Logiczność i opanowanie. Tak łatwo było im zaufać.

– Jutro przedstawię hokage moją propozycję... – zaczął, ale urwał, zaalarmowany ruchem, obcą czakrą.

Sasuke przeszedł ostrożnie przez chaszcze i podbiegł do nich. Wzrok Itachiego złagodniał, gdy go zobaczył.

W tym też przypominał swojego ojca.

– O czym mówicie? – zapytał Sasuke, zatrzymując się. Był zziajany, pewnie bieg przez pół drogi.

– Zastanawiamy się tylko, który z nas jest silniejszy. – Shisui uśmiechnął się do niego.

– To jasne, że Itachi.

Tak, pomyślał Shisui. To jasne.

 **xxx**

Itachi zbudził się przed świtem, ubrał. Przez chwilę walczył z własnymi oczami. Mangekyou budziło się i gasło. W kuchni znalazł wczorajszą kolację – mama zostawiła mu jedną porcję. Zjadł ją na zewnątrz, choć ryż smakował jak wióry. Później siedział na tarasie, czekając, aż godzina stanie się na tyle późna, by jego pojawienie się w ANBU można było uznać za normalne.

Mikoto usiadła obok niego, stawiając na deskach dwie filiżanki z kawą. Zerknął na nią zaskoczony.

– Pomyślałam, że dobrze ci zrobi. Ostatnio ciągle budzisz się przed wszystkimi – zauważyła.

Skinął głową i sięgnął po napój. Miał dziwny smak. Gorzkawy.

– Chyba przejdę się dzisiaj na targ. – Mikoto zakołysała swoją filiżanką, ale zaraz ją odstawiła. – Masz na coś ochotę?

– Nie… Raczej nie.

Drgnął, gdy dotknęła jego włosów.

– Zmierzwiły ci się – uspokoiła go łagodnym tonem. – Poprawię.

Nie zaprotestował. Nie poruszył się, nie odsunął. Również wtedy, gdy położyła mu dłoń na ręce i pokierowała tak, aby oparł się głową o jej ramię.

– Coś się stało.

Nie potrafił ocenić, czy było to pytanie, czy stwierdzenie.

– Miałem męczącą misję – skłamał.

– Rozumiem.

Na murze otaczającym ogród usiadły dwa wróble. Itachi pomyślał, że kuszą los. W okolicy często rano buszowały bezpańskie koty, bo Sasuke czasami dokarmiał je swoimi śniadaniami.

– Wrócisz na obiad? – spytała mama. Gdy nie odpowiedział, dodała: – A na kolację?

– Może. Może jutro.

– Zostawię ci coś dobrego.

Znów przez chwilę milczeli. Ptaki poderwały się, spłoszone przez rudego kocura. Śledził je wzrokiem.

– Chciałabym choć czasami wiedzieć, o czym myślisz – przyznała kobieta cicho.

Zamknął oczy.

– O tym, czy można złapać ptaka w locie.

 _Zawrócić bieg rzeki. Powstrzymać wojnę._

Mikoto uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Kto wie?

Wróble uciekły.


End file.
